power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Kendall
"So we bend the rules. Hey, you can't make a sculpture without breaking some rock, right?" -Lucas to Alex, Bodyguard Lucas Kendall '''is the calm-headed and sarcastic '''Blue Time Force Ranger. Powers and Abilities Aside from his Ranger powers, Lucas has the following powers and abilities. * Superhuman Speed: Due to his genetic modifications, Lucas has various speed-based powers. Whenever he uses any of these abilities, blue energy generates around his feet as he moves. These powers were initially rendered inaccessible due to him being exposed to raw time energy as a infant, but were regained when he activated the Blue Chrono Morpher. Lucas has the following speed abilities: ** Superhuman Running: Lucas's most used power is his ability to run at superhuman speeds, far beyond what a normal human is capable of. He is shown to be able to run a 100-metre sprint in less than five seconds with no maintenance needed. He can even move so fast that a advanced camera's slow-motion is required to even see him. ** Flash Step: '''Lucas can move so fast that everything else appears to slow down or stop while he moves normally. This enables him to disarm his enemies, pull civilians away from danger and move away from threats. ** '''Acceleration Immunity: Lucas is obviously unharmed by the various effects of rapid acceleration caused by his accelerated running. ** Speed Swimming: '''Lucas is capable of swimming at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance. ** '''Superhuman Reactions: Lucas has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manoeuvre around complex attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to, to the point of which he can set off a bear trap without being caught in it. ** Accelerated Thought Process: Lucas can process information at incredible speeds, allowing him to analyse and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate, as demonstrated by the time he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds in order to disarm a bomb. ** Perfect Balance: '''Lucas has perfect balance, meaning he never falls over unless pushed, can balance in any position and does not ever have to worry about disorientation, vertigo, nausea and other conditions related to balance. He can also move easily on fast moving and violently shaking surfaces as well, no matter how quickly they may move. However, he is not immune to being forcibly moved away or knocked down. Arsenal Vehicles/Zords * Blue Vector Cycle * Flyer Magnum (shared with rest of team) * Time Jet 2 Weapons * Vector Sabres * Spin Vector * Assault Vector * Voltech Gattler * Blue Mega Battle Armour Special Attacks * '''Vector End Beat 12: * Virtual Turn: * Pressure Glacier: * Vector Launcher: * Vector Cyclone (with Red Time Force Ranger): * Vector Beam (with Pink Time Force Ranger): * Vector Windmill (with Yellow Time Force Ranger): * Vector Flash (with Green Time Force Ranger): * Time Wave (with Quantum Ranger): Category:Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Characters Category:Core Team Category:Rangers with Civillian Powers Category:Human Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Time Force